Last Day of Summer
by BlueSocks789
Summary: A/U: It's the last day of summer until high school begins, and Elaine finds Ban depressed. So, they go to the end of the summer county fair. But, Ban's urges to steal gets the both of them into trouble. *Will be combined into a oneshot*


\- Disclaimer: I don't own anything! -

\- Last Day of Summer -

It was August 24th, technically the last day of summer before school starts up. It was the late afternoon, and the leaves started to change colors.

In the forest, Elaine was taking a stroll, enjoying nature until she found Ban laying down under a tree, on his fourth bottle of ale.

"Ban, why are you drinking- I mean what are you doing?" Elaine corrected. She smacked herself mentally from almost asking a stupid question.

"It's the laaast day of freedom, so I'm saavoring it~," Ban sighed as he took another swig of of ale.

Elaine rolled her eyes at Ban's depressing methods, and laid down next to him, "You know, there's a more fun way of spending the last day of summer..."

Ban flashed a naughty smirk towards Elaine, licking his fangs, "Oh reeaally~?"

Elaine flushed and scooted a few inches away from Ban, causing him to immediately pounce on her. He ended up knocking her down on her back, with him on top.

"Hey!" Elaine squealed, finding herself trapped under his body. She tried hitting him, yanking his head, and even biting.

Unfortunately, it made the situation worse with Ban remarking, "Oh, getting kinky huh~,"

"Ban! I didn't mean this!" Elaine blushed furiously, trying to push him off.

Ban temporarily stopped with his kisses and tilted his head, "Huuuh? Then whaaat is it~?"

Elaine managed to get up to her feet as she answered, "The fair! I never got to go to one before,"

"It's nothing speciaal..." Ban rolled his eyes. He'd rather continue with what they were doing before.

"I don't know that yet! Stop spoiling it!" Elaine yelled, huffing in annoyance.

Ban yawned, "Well, if you reeaally wanna go, then we can go," He really couldn't deny her needs, wants, and requests, even if he didn't agree with them.

"Really?! Then come on!" Elaine exclaimed happily as she grabbed Ban's hand and started to drag him out of the forest.

"Wait, wait!" Ban groaned as he was dragged so much that he was literally eating dirt. Elaine paused and turned to Ban, who stood up and spit out a mouth full of grass and soil, "Sorry..."

After that, he stretched his back, bending it completely over so that his head was only a few inches from touching the ground, and stood straight up.

"Okaaaay, *yaaawn* I'm ready~" Ban started walking besides Elaine, who had a face that told him that "He was creeping her out".

As they exited the forest, Ban threw his bottles of ale away, knowing that Elaine would throw a fit over him "destroying the forest".

After walking a few miles, they finally arrived at the fair. Ban noticed that there were both an admission booth and a ticket booth.

'These people really want their money...' Ban thought as he saw the greedy grins on the men's faces. He checked his pockets and sighed when he realized that he had spent all of his money on ale.

Ban then glanced at a rich, wealthy man who had a fat wallet sticking out in his pants pocket. He gave a snarky grin and swiftly snatched the wallet in a second, barely even moved, and held up a stack of $50 bills.

"I know my money is in here somewhere!" The rich man protested as a guard threw him out of the premises.

"Yeah right, you fake freeloader!" The guard yelled as he walked away, cracking his neck and fists.

"...Ban, where'd you get that wallet?" Elaine asked suspiciously. She knew it was awfully too ironic that a wealthy man suddenly got thrown out, and Ban had a fat wallet in his hands at the same time.

"From my job," Ban snickered as he escorted Elaine towards the booths, and paid for admission and around 100 tickets with the stolen money.

"You're too young to have a job!" Elaine frowned, but didn't say another word as she was just happy to be at the fair.

There seemed to be many things to do, as she saw food stands, rides, fun houses, and street performances. She noticed a stand where there was a man with three cups, and a coin.

"Let's go there!" Elaine grabbed Ban's hand as she quickly walked over to the stand where the man began to speak.

"Anyone willing to bet $5 on a simple game?" The man asked. Elaine snatched a 5 dollar bill from Ban's hand, and put it down on the table, "I would!"

"Great!" The man smiled, "Now the objective of the game is to choose between three cups for a coin. Only one of those cups has the coin, and if you choose the right one, you get to keep your $5, if you choose the wrong one, I get to keep it...Got it?"

"Yeah!" Elaine nodded and he first revealed all three cups, one containing a coin, and he started to mix them up. Ban suspiciously looked at the man. He seemed really shady, like he was going to pull a dirty trick at any moment.

He stopped mixing the cups and presented them to Elaine, "Choose any one!"

Ban was also watching, and he looked very closely as Elaine chose the correct cup. He's played poker and various games, so he could easily tell things like that.

The man gave an evil smirk as he lifted the cup, presenting it to be empty, "Sorry, wrong one!" He grabbed the 5 dollars, and walked away, snickering to himself.

Ban stared at the man for a few moments, before he smiled while turning to Elaine, "Okaaay! Let's go to the food stand! I'm hungry~!"

Elaine, slightly confused, nodded and started following him to the stand, not knowing that Ban was counting several sets of 5 dollars that he stole from the con artist's pocket.

"Do you think that guy was a fake?" Elaine questioned, thinking over the entire ordeal.

Ban held up his stack of fives and smirked evilly, "Of course, besides stealing, I also hustled people during pool and poker games~!"

"...So you stole from him for hustling, even though you do it yourself..." Elaine summarized with a flat face.

"Yup!" Ban wrapped an arm around Elaine (She was floating beside him at his height), and started recounting how many bills he had stolen.

"You're a hypocrite!" Elaine accused, lightly slapping his arm and turning her head away from him.

"Nooo I'm not...~" Ban lied and both stopped as they arrived at the food stand.

"Anything you want?" The lady behind the counter asked.

"I want 3 hot dogs, 4 medium fries, and some chocolate chip cookies!" Ban ordered and then he turned to Elaine, "Anything you want?"

Elaine shook her head mutely, not wanting to add on to the lady's big order. She turned to Ban, and was shocked about what he said next.

"Okay, add another hot dog!" Ban demanded.

"$12.50," The lady brought out the price, and Ban gave her a $20 bill, receiving $7.50 back. He collected his food, and him and Elaine sat on a nearby table.

"Ban...I said I didn't want anything," Elaine whined as he gave her a hot dog and one of the medium fries.

"I could eaasily tell if your lying...and I know that you're staaarving, so eat up~!" Ban's face then turned into a dirty smirk, "Unleeesss you want me to feed it to ya~..."

"No thanks!" Elaine quickly grabbed the two items and started to slowly eat it. She didn't like fast food that much, due to all of the unhealthy stuff in it.

Ban creepily watched her eat every single bite of the food that he gave her, which made her shudder, "Why are you watching me eat?"

"I like to watch you eat..." Ban responded, his red eyes piercing her golden ones.

"...Okay..." Elaine gave him another strange look before finishing up her meal and throwing it in a nearby trash.

"Where do you want to go next~?" Ban asked, pulling out her chair for her to step out of.

He noticed Elaine glancing at a nearby roller coaster and suggested, "What about the roller coaster?"

"No!" Elaine protested as she vigorously shook her head and backed up a few steps, "It looks scary!"

"Are you suuure~?" Ban teased, pointing at the part where the roller coaster dived and crashed, making a huge explosion. People in the roller coaster's screams could be heard very easily.

"Yes! I am! L-Let's go over there!" Elaine pointed to a booth where a bunch of rings and bottles, with stuffed animals hanging from the top.

They walked to the stand, where an old woman gave Elaine 5 rings in exchange for 5 dollars, "The goal is to throw the rings in 5 bottles,"

Elaine nodded as she backed away to the "X" and started throwing each ring until she had no more. Her face fell as she realized that the rings only flew 2 feet, and she was 3 feet away from the stand. Ban frowned and walked to Elaine, asking her, "What prize did you want?"

Elaine rose her eyebrow, but told him while pointing, "I wanted the stuffed fox over there,"

Ban smirked and nodded and with a swipe of his hand, the stuffed fox was in his arms. He handed it to Elaine, grabbed her arms, and started quickly moving away from the stand. A few moments later, he groaned as he heard the old woman yell, "Thief! Police! Police!"

He yanked Elaine on his back, and turned around to face the angry face of an officer and drawled, "Neeeed anything, officer~?"

"You know what you've done! Now, drop the stolen item right now!" The officer yelled. Ban noticed a black baton on the side of his pants.

Ban quickly pointed the opposite way, yelling, "Look! It's a naked woman!", and while the officer was distracted, he quickly started running out of the fair, pushing people out if the way. Elaine gripped his neck with her life hearing the officer's yells getting farther and farther away.

As Ban and Elaine quickly escaped the view of the cop, they quickly went back into the forest knowing that no one was going to find them.

"Waaasn't that awesome~!" Ban cackled as he set his stolen items down, and opened a box of pizza, grabbing a slice.

"No it wasn't! We could've gotten caught again, and King would've had to bail us out!" Elaine ranted as she dropped to the ground, pouting.

Ban swallowed a bite of his pizza and turned to Elaine. He set his slice down, crawled to her, and whispered in her ear, "Isn't thaat what maakes it exciting~?"

Elaine thought for a moment. What would've happened if Ban didn't steal those things anyway? They'd probably be sitting on a bench, bored as ever. She then realized that 1) Ban literally can't control his stealing, as it is a part of his personality, and 2) That's one of the major traits that she really loves about him.

"I guess you're right..." Elaine admitted as she accepted the slice of pizza that Ban offered and took a bite. She noticed that he was wearing a police cap and shook her head while giggling.

Ban took out some ale that he stole and took a gulp out of the bottle and set it down. He then wrapped an arm around Elaine and pulled her really close to him. Her face burned, but she willed herself to relax. Ban smirked, obviously liking that, and lied down, making Elaine's head lie on his chest.

As a few minutes went by, Ban studied Elaine's face, and and spoke, "You're face tells me that you wanna say something~"

Elaine sat up as she looked shocked for a moment at his true prediction, but sighed and finally admitted her feelings,"...I love you, Ban,"

Elaine looked down, only to see him lift her chin with his finger and held her gaze. Ban's eyes were very red and passionate as he declared, "One day, I will definitely make you mine,"

Elaine's face turned red at the meaning, but she still smiled slightly and lied back down on his chest, "Thanks for taking me to the fair,"

"I told ya it wasn't all that," Ban took another swallow of ale. His vision was staring to blur a bit, so he put the bottle down.

"Are you kidding?! You stolen from a con artist, stolen a stuffed animal for me, and you stole a police hat! It was nothing but boring!" Elaine exclaimed in disbelief.

All Ban responded with was a smirk that showed his fangs, and they both went silent for a few more minutes.

Ban then suddenly remembered something, "Hey, isn't it like 11:00, you should be getting back to King, not that I care,"

"Don't worry, I can just give him a picture of Diane in her swimsuit, and he won't say a thing," Elaine held up her phone, which showed a picture of Diane eating ice cream in her bikini.

"Hmmm...am I a baaad influence~?" Ban smirked as Elaine started stuttering and blushing about how she had good intentions.

"I'm just kidding~!" Ban reassured as he calmed Elaine down and both started to doze off. It was darker now, and the stars illuminated the night as the owls and crickets were awake.

"We're not going to oversleep, are we?"

"Naah, we'll be fiiine~,"

Unfortunately, they weren't, but that's another story.

 **The End**


End file.
